


Honeymoon

by jaybird_elliott2020



Series: Son of Robin [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Jason, Babysitting, Brotherly Bonding, Concerned Dad Jason, Dick Grayson is not responsible, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Repairing Relationships, Smut, Vacation, antics, anxious Tim, past trauma, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird_elliott2020/pseuds/jaybird_elliott2020
Summary: Tim and Jason go on their belated honeymoon (cuz three kids, and all), leaving Dick in charge of their children.Alt: The Reason Dick Grayson is NOT Allowed to Babysit
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Son of Robin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd is an Anxious Dad who has RULES. Tim is a laid back Mom who think as long as no one is hurt the day is a success (can you blame him he has three kids!). 
> 
> Convince me otherwise.

“Listen to me _carefully_ ,” Jason hisses. Him and his husband are standing halfway in, halfway out the door. They each have a bag by their feet. Dick Grayson is standing in front of them with all three of their children at his sides. This is third time that they have stopped on the way out. “If you deviate from the schedule by even a _second_ , you’ll fuck everything up. And I’ll be able to tell, so don’t think you can just pull a Dick and wing-it, you can’t. Izzie needs her meds at six-thirty, _six-thirty_. Not six-thirty-one, not seven. Six. Thirty. Ok? She needs to be down at seven. Bash won’t lay down until Izzie’s asleep, but he’s _not_ allowed to come into Izzie’s room while you’re putting her down because he just gets her riled up and they spend the whole time trying to play with each other. And Damian … well I know you think he’s old enough to look out for himself, and I guess he is, but you still have to _watch him_. If you don’t pay attention, he won’t eat anything for two days or he’ll paint instead of doing his English homework. You have to get on him about it. I’m serious.”

Dick isn’t listening anymore but he is nodding. In his defense this is the fifth time he’s heard this spiel since he got there. And it’s written down in excruciating detail and taped to the fridge.

“Jason,” Tim says, “he’s gonna do fine.”

“He’s not,” Jason replies, a dry chuckle rising to the back of his throat. “I know him, he’s gonna feed them ice cream for breakfast and let them stay up late. And it’ll be fun for him for the first two days but then he’s gonna have to deal with a cranky baby and a toddler who is going through a _defiant_ and _biting_ phase at the same time. He’s gonna fucking die if he doesn’t follow my schedule.”

“He’s not gonna die.” Tim turns to Dick. “You aren’t going to die, Dick. Just, get them in bed on time and make sure they eat their vegetables.”

“Wait! No! That’s not it! There’s so much more!” Jason complains, but Tim is already pulling him down the front walkway towards the car.

“By kids! Mommy and Daddy love you!” Tim calls out, shoving his bag into the back seat. He does the same with Jason’s.

Jason looks like he’s debating getting in the car or running back inside and cancelling their trip all together.

“Bye! BYE!” Bash squeals, waving furiously.

Damian waves and smiles.

“Call us if you need anything, guys,” Jason says, sliding into the passenger seat. He rolls the window down.

“Do _not_ call us,” Tim calls out. He gets behind the wheel.

“Bash, bud, don’t suck your thumb, ok? And don’t try to trick your uncle into giving you your pacifier back! I’m not kidding, son!” Jason orders. He’s leaning out the open window, pointing menacingly. “And Dami! Help Uncle Dick, please! Don’t hide out at Jon’s all week.”

“I won’t, Dad,” Damian grumbles. “Just go, already!”

“Do you need to hug them all a _fifth_ time?” Tim teases, putting the car in gear.

“Maybe? Maybe that would help,” Jason says, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“BYE!” Tim screams and presses the gas.

“WAIT!” Jason calls. “I forgot my razor!”

~ ~ ~

Jason and Tim are sitting at their gate. Tim is thumbing through the guidebook.

“Oh, Jay, look! We can go on a wine tour! I’m gonna get so fucked on this trip,” Tim giggles. He’s giddy. He’s been looking forward to this trip since Jason gave him the tickets for their anniversary.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s great, hun,” Jason replies, absently. He’s leaned over looking at his phone. His leg is bouncing wildly.

“Ok,” Tim says. He puts the guidebook down and takes Jason’s phone from his hand.

“Hey!”  
  


“We need some ground rules.” Tim slides Jason’s phone into the front of his computer bag. Jason groans. “So first of all, here’s what we’re not gonna do: check our phone obsessively waiting for Dick to tell us something awful has happened.”

“I wasn’t—”

“You were. And we’re also not going to _talk_ about the kids. I love them as much as you do, but this trip is about _us_ , sweetheart, ok? Just … just be with me.”

Jason nods.

“I know it’s hard for you, being away from them for so long.”

“It’s not that. It’s the fact that we’re trusting _Dick_ to watch them.”

“He’s gonna do fine. He has a kid too, ya know.”

Jason scoffs. “Part-time parenting on weekends with his baby mama babysitting _him_ , doesn’t count.”

“Jason,” Tim says. He reaches over and takes Jason’s cheek in his hand, tilting his head so they’re eyes lock. “Don’t worry. We’ll call every night before bed. You can tell Damian to do his homework. You can tell Bash his bedtime story. You can tell Izzie you love her. We’ll check the cameras when we can. We’ll keep up, I promise. But I don’t want you to spend this whole trip worrying about them. They’re gonna be fine. Dick would never let anything bad happen to them.”

Jason nods, leaning into Tim’s touch and closing his eyes. He sighs loudly. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.”

Jason leans forward and kisses Tim deeply. This vacation will be good for them, he thinks. They deserve it.

~ ~ ~

**Schedule Week of 07-16-16**

_ Morning _

_-Izzie wakes up between 5:30 and 6_

_She still takes a bottle most of the time, but we’re starting solid foods now. There’s enough oatmeal for the week in the fridge. She likes blueberries and Lucky Charms too._

_Her bottles are premeasured in the fridge. If you run out, for whatever reason there are exact measurements on the back of these instructions (REFILL EXACTLY AS INSTRUCTED!). Do not heat her bottles in the microwave, hold it under warm water for a minute or two. Test on your wrist._

_-Bash needs to be changed when he wakes up (if he isn’t up by the time Damian leaves for school, get him up or else he won’t nap). Before you give him a new diaper, put him on the toilet. He probably won’t do anything, but if you sit with him for a couple minutes, that’s fine._

_He’ll eat whatever Damian eats._

_-Damian needs to be up and moving by 7. Any later and he’ll miss the bus. You can drive him, but don’t let him convince you to take him for donuts at Al’s. You can take them on Saturday if you want._

_-Damian’s bus comes at 7:45, he should be leaving at 7:40 (AT THE LATEST)_

_-Once Damian leaves, Izzie will need to be changed and dressed. If you lay something out for Bash, he can dress himself._

_-Approved morning activities include_

_-playing in the backyard_

_-watching cartoons ~~(educational shows during the week, please)~~_

_-_ seriously? Let them do whatever, just make sure they don’t choke

_ Afternoon _

_-Izzie naps from 11 to 1 and Bash has “quiet time” during that. He can be in his room or downstairs but he has to play quietly or nap_

_-When Izzie gets up, they have lunch_

_Izzie likes mashed carrots and peas (third Tupperware on the top left shelf), crackers, fruit, and cheese snacks (still keep giving Izzie a bottle, Tim left them premeasured. Refill, EXACTLY as he left them!)_

_Bash will eat anything you put in front of him. Just ask what he wants. ~~(He is NOT allowed to have Nutella sandwiches!)~~ < _give him a fucking Nutella sandwich if he wants one, just don’t let it be the only thing he eats

_-In the afternoon, Tim does shape, number, and word identification with Bash. If you can get through a pack of cards, that’s great, if not, don’t fight him. Izzie usually plays by herself while we do this._

_-Approved afternoon activities_

_-playing in the backyard_

_-going to the park_

_-going on a walk_

_-visiting the Manor_

_**just keep in mind, Damian comes home at 3:15 (roughly), he has his own key but please don’t leave him alone for longer than a few hours**_

_ Evening _

_-When Damian gets home, make sure he starts his homework. NO TV until it’s done._

_-The kids usually eat dinner at 5 (sometimes we eat with them, but not always). Occasionally, we all eat together at 6. No matter what you do, just make sure they’re finished and getting ready for bed by 6:45 (AT THE LATEST)_

_-Izzie and Damian get their meds at 6:30, Bash gets melatonin gummies when he lays down._

_-Izzie: 2.5 ml Tylenol, 10.0 ml gripe water, and a bottle with rice cereal (Tim keeps more breast milk in the freezer, move some to the fridge at night whenever you finish the ones already in there). Warm the bottle up under warm water and shake it well. Don’t give her the bottle until you’re putting her down._

_-Bash: chewable melatonin gummies and a glass of warm milk (heat the same way you heat Izzie’s bottle)._

_-Damian: two Prozacs, one Prazosin, and one multivitamin. He’s good about taking his meds, just make sure he doesn’t forget._

_-Leave Bash in his room after you give him melatonin (he is NOT allowed to be in the room with you while Izzie is being put down). If he gets cranky or gives you a hard time about being alone you can ask Damian to sit with him._

_-Izzie likes when you rock her and sing to her. You can’t leave until she’s fallen asleep or else she cries and won’t go to sleep._ That’s a lie. You can rock her a little, but once her eyes start drifting, you can lay her down. She’s easy. I promise.

_-Bash gets a book read to him before bed. Right now, we’re working on Winnie the Pooh. He likes if you do funny voices. Only one chapter. After that, he might want you to lay with him until he falls asleep or he might just let you leave._

_-Check on Damian around 10 and tell him to go to bed if he’s still up. If he’s not finished with his homework, you’ve done something wrong and I’m coming home to kill you._ No he’s not. We’re having fun in a hotel in Paris and too busy to worry about that.

_**The phone numbers for the hotel we’re staying at are also on the back of these instructions. Our cell phones will still work. If, for whatever reason, you can’t get in contact with us, assume we’re dead or sleeping._ Contact us without an emergency and I’ll let Jason come home and kill you. Don’t call.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is not doing great.

Damian wakes up on Monday morning with a migraine. It’s not that bad, but he wanders downstairs to go tell his parents anyway.

He finds Dick passed out on the couch in the living room.

_Right,_ he thinks, _Mom and Dad are in France_.

He shakes Dick’s shoulder.

“Hm? What? I’m up,” Dick grumbles, sitting up quickly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “You look like crap. What time is it?”

“I have a migraine,” Damian says. His eyes are cracked and he’s straining against the light shining in behind his uncle. He’s using all his energy to focus on the conversation.

“Oh, uh, are you gonna be able to go to school?” Dick asks.

Damian shakes his head. “I can’t open my eyes.”

“Right. Ok. Well … do what you gotta do, I guess,” he declares.

Damian nods and goes back upstairs.

Dick picks up his phone and looks at the time.

“Fuck,” he grumbles.

It’s eight in the morning and he has four missed calls from Jason and two from Tim.

The house seems pretty quiet, so Dick calls Tim back.

“ _DICK!”_ Tim answers. He lets out a sigh of relief. “ _Jesus Christ. Jason said he’s been trying to call you all morning! Is everything ok?”_

“Yeah, yeah, no we’re fine. I just overslept,” Dick says. He gets up from the couch and goes to put the coffee pot on.

“ _Ha. Knew it. I knew it. Fuck Jason, he always gets me worked up over nothing,_ ” Tim grumbles to himself.

“Did you see the list the guy left me? He’s bonkers,” Dick groans. The machine beeps.

“ _He keeps the kids on a pretty tight schedule. He wants them to feel secure, like they have a routine. I never did any of that for Dami though and he turned out perfectly fine._ ”

“You were _so_ much worse than Jason when Dami was little.” Dick laughs and pours coffee into a mug.

“ _No way. I was perfectly reasonable considering all the shit I went through._ ”

“Ok, fair. Doesn’t mean you weren’t worse than Jason.”

“ _Whatever. Just … make sure you get Damian to school sometime today?”_

“Oh, he said he has a migraine. I was gonna let him stay home.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Fuck?”

Dick hears Jason asking Tim “what’s going on” in the background. Tim explains away from the receiver and suddenly the phone is loudly changing hands.

“ _You fucked up already?!”_ he barks.

“I didn’t.”

“ _Ok, let me talk to Damian then.”_

“Ok. Maybe I fucked up a little bit.”

Jason lets out a big sigh. “ _You said he’s got a migraine._ ”

“ _I just told you that, dumbass,_ ” Tim hisses. Dick can hear Tim smacking Jason.

“ _I’m on the phone!_ ” Jason replies. “ _Migraine?_ ”

“Yeah. Tim said ‘fuck’ when I told him. Does that mean something?”

“ _Usually means he’s gonna have a bad day. Like … I don’t really know how to explain it._ ”

“Well, what do I do?!” Dick’s heart is throbbing behind his adam’s apple.

“ _Um, just check on him? Make sure he eats. Usual stuff. I … fuck. Tim?”_

The phone goes quiet. Dick realizes he’s been muted.

Tim comes back on a whole two minutes later.

“ _Listen,”_ Tim says, “ _it’s not a big deal, really. Damian is a big boy who knows what he needs and when he needs it. He’ll come to you if something’s wrong, he will. Try not to crowd him too much and, uh, ask before you touch him. Days like this … they’re farther and fewer between lately, but they’re harder. Call if you need help? Like with anything?_ ”

“Thought I wasn’t supposed to disturb sexy time?”

“ _I’m making an exception._ ” Tim’s voice is deadpan and unamused at Dick’s attempt at a joke.

“Ok. Should I be … worried?”

“ _Don’t freak out, but don’t be oblivious._ ”

“Right. That makes perfect sense.”

“ _You should probably go get Izzie out of her crib. She’s gonna be cranky about being left in a dirty diaper for two hours. If you gave her a rash I’ll let Jason kill you when we get home._ ”

“Right. On it. Having fun out there at least?”

“ _Jason! It’s fine. What? Oh yeah, no it’s great. I drank a lot on the plane but Jason was white-knuckled all the way. I always forget he hates flying. We’re going to some wine tasting tonight and tomorrow we’re gonna spend the day in the countryside. I’m excited about that.”_

“You guys deserve this. I’m pretty sure I can handle the kids. How much worse can things get?”

“ _So much worse, Dick, please don’t say that. My kids are gonna get kidanapped now that you said that._ ”

Dick can hear Jason yelling in the background.

“ _I gotta go before Jason gets in a fist fight with the wall. Take care, okay?_ ”

“Will do. You guys too.”

Dick hangs up and groans. He did not expect this to be as hard as it’s turned out to be.

~ ~ ~

Izzie does not have a diaper rash but Bash is very vocally upset that he hasn’t had his potty time this morning. Dick isn’t really sure how to soothe him so he gives him a fruit pop for breakfast and sits him and his sister in front of the TV.

Damian stays in his room most of the day and Dick only really check on him around lunchtime when he brings him a sandwich.

“Little D?” Dick calls out, knocking softly on the door.

“Yeah?” Damian replies. His voice sounds wet and cracking. There’s a quiet sniffle on the end of it.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Did you need something?”

“I brought you a sandwich. Grilled cheese?”

Dick can hear feet hitting the carpet and slowly making their way towards him. The door creaks open.

“Hey,” Dick says, giving Damian his biggest smile.

“Grilled cheese?” Damian asks.

“Yeah. Not as good as your dad’s, but I think I did ok.”

Damian grabs the plate Dick is holding and picks up a triangle. He takes a tentative bite before humming in approval.

“S’ good,” he says, through a full mouth.

“You feeling any better?”

Damian pauses, swallows thickly, and shakes his head.

“My head hurts,” is all he offers in explanation.

“Ok, well you let me know if anything happens, ok?”

“Sure.”

Dick starts to leave, but there’s a loud thump and a sharp yelp that come from the other side of the door. On pure instinct, Dick is throwing Damian’s door open and ready to fight. However, he doesn’t entirely expect what he sees on the other side.

Damian is pinned to the bed by another boy about his age with red-ish hair. He has a long scar that runs vertically from his cheek to his adam’s apple. His arms are bandaged with little Batman Band-Aids from his middle finger to his shoulder. He doesn’t look like he’s trying to hurt Damian. The way he has his arm shielding Damian’s head is almost protective.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dick barks, rather than charging the bed like he initially wanted to.

“Uncle Dick!” Damian said. “Hey, wait! Stop! It’s ok!”

“Answer me!” Dick screamed.

“C-Colin.”

“Colin?”

“Uncle Dick! It’s ok! He’s my … my friend. Ok? I asked him to come over!” Damian is pleading without pleading.

“You’re _friend_?”

“My friend,” Damian hisses. “Can you … please just leave?”  
  


“Uh … no? I mean I can, but I don’t think I should. Your parents wouldn’t want you to be alone in your bedroom with a boy … an _alpha_ boy? What the hell Dami?”

“Colin’s … can we talk about it later?”

“S-sure. Just … leave the door open okay?”

Damian blushes something fearsome but nods.

~ ~ ~

Dick forgets to give Izzie her medicine that night. He’s busy thinking about what he should do about Damian. Obviously, he skipped school and Dick _let_ him skip school. And then there was the issue of _Colin_. God. Was his nephew _trying_ to give him an aneurism?

“Damian! Come down here please?” Dick calls out when he passes by the stairwell to the attic while going to put Izzie to bed.

Damian’s bedroom door creaks open and he appears at the end of the little hallway.

“Yeah?” he replies.

“Go sit in the living room. I have to put your brother and sister to bed, but I want to talk to you. About today.”

“R-right. Ok.”

So, Dick goes and lays Izzie in bed, standing over her crib for a short while to feed her the rice oatmeal-milk concoction. Then he checks in on Bash, who is snoring with his butt wiggled in the air and face pressed into his mattress. Dick can’t help but chuckle a little, because that’s definitely something he got from Tim.

When they were young, Dick and Tim were close. Though Tim still lived with the Drakes, he still managed to worm his way into Dick’s life and Dick always felt some semblance of responsibility for the kid. Seeing Bash reminded him of what Tim had been like. How goofy he was and how serious he could be. How smart he was and how childish he could be. He didn’t have a great home life, but you couldn’t tell. He always managed to get the people around him to smile.

And it gets him thinking about Jason too, because as good as he’d been with Tim, he’d been twice as awful with Jason.

Jason came to the Manor when he was 12. He was tiny and scrappy and little dirty, but he was quick too and he managed to make Bruce _laugh._ Dick was in high school though and he thought that he was too old to hang out with such a little kid. Jason always wanted to do things with him, asked Dick if they could spar or play video games or even just sit at the breakfast table together. But Dick always refused. Then Jason died and Dick found himself looking out for Tim in the way he never looked out for Jason. He felt guilty. He still feels guilty.

Dick snaps out of his thoughts when he walks down the steps to the first floor. Damian is curled up on the couch, pressed into the corner with his knees under his chin. He doesn’t notice his uncle has come down the stairs, he’s spaced out, in a whole other universe. Dick thinks that Damian looks the most like Tim, but that might just be because he never got to meet Damian’s father and couldn’t pick out the features that belonged to him, he only saw Tim’s almond eyes and curly black hair and compact body. But underneath, he could see Jason in him. All that anger and fear and sadness. He wasn’t about to fail Damian like he failed Jason all those years ago.

Slowly, Dick approaches the couch and when he’s close enough he rest a hand gently on Damian’s head. It’s the wrong thing to do. He knows that after he does it because Damian jumps out of his skin and tears spill onto his cheeks with a little gasp. After a second, Damian recognizes that he’s in his home, that his uncle is in front of him, that he’s far away from anyone who may want to hurt him. He rubs the tears away without a word.

“Hey,” Dick says, pulling his hand back. He shoves his finger into his jeans and sits on the opposite side of the couch, convincing himself that’s the safest place.

“I’m sorry,” Damian replies. His voice is a little wet and he has to wipe his cheeks again.

“What for? I scared _you_ ,” Dick chuckles, trying to get Damian to smile back. He doesn’t. “Damian?”

“S’fine. I … I shouldn’t’ve lied to you.”

“So you didn’t actually have a migraine?”

“No, no, I did. This morning. But I probably coulda gone to school. Mom woulda made me _try_. No, I meant I’m sorry for … inviting Colin over without asking.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah. It’s ok Little D. I … Believe it or not, this whole watching kids thing isn’t exactly my forte.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” That gets a laugh out of both of them.

“Just … I want you to know you can talk to me, okay? Like seriously. About anything. Sex, boys, girls: I’m all ears.”

“Yeah. I know. Thanks Uncle Dick.”

“So, are you ever gonna introduce me to your little boyfriend?”

“He’s not … he’s not my _boyfriend_. We’re just friends.”

“Just friends who make out a little bit?”

Damian smirks a little. “Maybe a little bit.”

Before Dick can respond Izzie’s monitor buzzes to life and she’s screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Uh-oh,” Damian mutters.

“That doesn’t sound good?”

“It’s not. Did you give her her medicine?”

“Uh … might’ve slipped my mind.”

Damian furrows his brow. He stands up and marches into the kitchen to retrieve the bottles of gripe water and Tylenol. He doesn’t say anything to his uncle, just takes the medicine upstairs. Dick watches the monitor.

“ _Hey Izzie_ ,” Damian hums when he opens the door. He appears in front of the crib and Izzie is still wailing, but lets her brother pick her up. He bounces her gently and unscrews the gripe water. “ _Want some of this_?” he asks and puts the dropper between her lips. She sucks it down. Damian moves on and does the same thing with Tylenol. A few minutes pass and Izzie is only a sniffling mess and not a wailing one. Her head rests on Damian’s shoulder. He declares enough cuddle time just as her eyes drift shut, laying her back in her crib.

Damian disappears from the nursery and then a minute later he’s coming down the stairs.

“What’s wrong with her anyway?” Dick asks.

“She has acid reflux,” Damian explains. He sits in Jason’s Laz-E Boy.

Dick quirks an eyebrow.

“Whenever she eats her stomach acid like crawls up her esophagus. It’s not fun. You’d scream too.”

“That happens every time she eats?”

“No. We give her the gripe water. It must be a base or something. It neutralizes the stomach acid, so it doesn’t hurt. That’s why Dad’s so strict about our meds and stuff. If we don’t get them … bad stuff.”

“Bad stuff?”

“Bad stuff.”

“Can we talk about good stuff? Like … this Colin boy?”

“Uh, not much to talk about.”

“You two aren’t dating?”

“Not … not really? I don’t know. We’ve just kissed a couple times, but I think we’re still just friends.”

“Do you want to date him?”

Damian smiles absently, but then quickly changes his expression when he realizes it. “Uh, I don’t know.”

“I know that smile. You wanna date him!” Dick pokes Damian’s knee and watches him blush.

“I-I don’t! Uncle Dick stop!” Damian is laughing and there is absolutely no malice behind his words.

“Ok, ok!”

Dick leans back into the couch and watches Damian catch his breath, a lingering grin tugging on his cheeks. Damian looks so grown up.

“When did you get so big?” Dick asks.

“Huh?”

“I mean … when did you grow up? I feel like it was just yesterday you were born.”

“I dunno. Long time ago.”

“Aw, look at me, I went and missed it.”

“You didn’t miss it. You were there for everything I can remember.”

“You remember?”

“Sure. T-ball. Mom and Dad’s wedding. My 10th birthday. The day Bash was born. The brief ballet phase.”

“Ha! Yeah. That was as good one.”

“Did you think you missed out?”

“I guess. I don’t know. I live so far away and you’re not a baby anymore so you don’t need someone watching over you all the time.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be my friend, Uncle Dick. Besides, you have a kid to look out for already.”

Dick smiles, but it’s sad. “Right.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, no, everything’s fine. It’s just … Kori’s not letting me see Mari for a little bit. Not until … not until I can sort myself out, she says.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“S’okay. Grown up stuff, ya know? I messed up. Gotta deal with the consequences now.”

“You should just say sorry. For whatever you did. That’s what Mom tells me whenever I get in a fight at school. He says that what you say in moments of anger don’t define who you are, just who you are when you’re angry.”

“Your mom is smart.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think it’ll be that easy.”

“Never know until you try.”

Dick smirks and nods. “You’re right.”

Damian smiles back and stands up.

“Where you off to?” Dick asks.

“Gotta go to school tomorrow, Uncle Dick. I’m going to sleep.”

“Right. Right. Ok. G’night kiddo. Love you.”

“You too.”


	3. Bedsheets and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim have sexy times (TM) and end up having a long discussion about why Tim doesn't want anymore kids.

Jason wakes up early. The morning light is just pushing through the curtains. He isn’t sure if it’s jet lag or conditioning to only sleep for a couple hours at a time, but once he’s up, he’s up. Tim has his back to him. The scarred white skin is radiant against the sunrise. The sheets are pooled around his waist, just covering his ass. Jason reaches out and tugs the sheets down, getting a good view of his husband’s perky butt and smirking.

Tim is still snoring. He’s cradling a pillow to his front because last night Jason refused to be little spoon. Jason still feels kinda bad about it, but he doesn’t think he falls asleep faster than when he’s pulling Tim’s back against his chest. Right now, he wants to do it all over again, only with no intention of closing his eyes or sleeping.

Once their hips touch, Jason’s erection prodding against Tim’s tailbone, and Jason’s hands running over Tim’s arms, Tim is sighing loudly and smiling. Jason has woken him up.

“Already? I thought for sure I tired you out last night,” Tim mumbles, sleep still heavy in his voice.

“You? Tire _me_ out? As if,” Jason chuckles, mouthing at the back of Tim’s neck. Tim sighs again.

“Right now? I just woke up,” Tim asks.

“We don’t have to. But I’m up, _up_. I can … I’ll do all the work.”

“Don’t you always?”

“No. Most nights you’re the one calling the shots, my love.”

“Guess you’re right.”

“So what’d’ya say, baby. You up for a little morning fuck?” Jason says it right against Tim’s ear, practically whispering. The volume draws a full body shudder from the omega. “That a yes?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tim breathes.

Jason’s hand trails over Tim’s hip and ducks between his cheeks. He keeps kissing his lover’s bare back and feels that Tim is still stretched and wet from last night.

“You’re so _loose_ down here baby,” Jason hums. His teeth catch on Tim’s ear lobe.

“Mmm, your fault,” Tim chuckles. He turns his head so he can catch the alpha’s mouth in a fiery kiss.

Jason manages to move over his husband, never letting their mouths part. The only noises in the room are the quiet smack of their lips and the loud squelch of Jason’s finger deep in Tim’s hole.

“You gonna fuck me soon big boy?” Tim taunts, lips moving against the man scissoring his fingers inside of him.

“You _want_ me to fuck you soon, _baby boy_ ,” Jason replies. He smirks as he pulls his fingers out.

“God,” Tim moans. “Want you in me like yesterday.”

“Anything, my love.”

“Fuck me, Jay.”

With no pause, Jason thrusts into the omega in one fell stroke. He grunts a little as he bottoms out and stays still for a moment so they can both catch their breath. After that it’s fair game.

Jason is fisting the sheets under Tim, the sheets that are already coming off the bed from the night before and are starting to get more bunched up the more he moves. Tim is reaching up to claw at the headboard, a movement meant to keep his head from hitting it and also desperately ground him in reality. Neither work. Jason has to consciously slow himself too keep from giving his husband a concussion (which, to his dismay, has happened before).

It’s not the way that Tim feels around him, the way he flutters the muscles in his ass whenever Jason’s thrust hits that blissful spot, or even his hip snapping to meet Jason’s. It’s the kissing that does it in for him. It’s the way Tim mouths at his jaw and moves down his neck to sink his teeth into his shoulder, not enough to break skin, but enough Jason’s knows he’s there. It’s the way he makes his way back up to Jason’s ear. It’s the way that he leans in and licks the shell of it, nipping at the lobe, teeth catching on the little diamond stud there.

“I love you, Jason,” Tim whispers.

Jason moans so loud he feels like later he should send a bottle of champagne to the neighbors. He spills hot and heavy into Tim. He’s left shaking and panting over top his husband, trying to let himself calm down before he does anything else.

The way Tim’s hole flutters around him, he knows he came too.

“Did you just come inside me?” Tim asks, when the haze settles.

“You can’t just say that shit!” Jason laughs. He pulls out gently then collapses on top of Tim. He might not be knotting his omega, but he knows that Tim still needs the warm settle of his alpha, the knowledge that Jason won’t leave him.

“It’s gonna take me forever to clean myself out,” Tim huffs. He doesn’t actually sound upset.

“I’ll help.” Jason has a smirk on his lips. He starts kissing Tim’s shoulder.

“Hey, no. None of that. I’m mad at you!” But he’s not. He’s smiling so bright. He feels like the world outside is falling away. He suddenly can’t remember a time when he wasn’t happy. Because all he can remember is Jason. All he can feel is Jason.

“We could just leave it there … ya know … for later,” Jason suggests.

“Ew. Gross. No. I don’t want anymore kids.”

“Vasectomy,” Jason reminds him.

“99% effective.”

“ _And_ birth control?” Jason suggests.

“Ok. I guess the odds _are_ pretty slim, but I’m for real, no more coming inside me! I don’t wanna take that risk! I’ve had too many surprise babies.”

“Weren’t they _all_ surprises?”

“Shut up! We planned Izzie. And Bash. Kinda.”

“We did _not_ and you know it.”

“Well … whatever. They’re perfect anyway. So what if we didn’t set out to have them. Hey and you know we would’ve had all those ‘surprises’ if you wouldn’t _cum inside me!_ ”

“You love our kids.”

“I do. Don’t ever doubt _that_. I just … no more. Okay? I can’t … I can’t do anymore.”

The room feels less warm. The sunlight is still pouring in but for some reason the room feels darker. Jason lifts his head and looks at his husband. The younger man is wiping his eyes and fighting more tears.

“Baby?” Jason whispers.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s hard to think about the kids. They’re so far away.”

“They’re ok, baby, promise. Dick’s taking good care of them.”

“Oh, _now_ you believe in him?”

“I always believed in him. At least to keep the kids alive.”

“Right.” Tim tries to laugh. It comes out more of a dry sob.

“Baby. What’s going on? This seems like more than just missing the kids.”

“No. No. It … I don’t know. Maybe I’m still hormonal or something.”

“Baby.”

“I don’t know what it is, Jay. I just can’t … I can’t stop thinking about what it was like when they were babies. Damian. Everything went wrong with him. I lost him. I keep losing him. And Bash needs so much attention. And Izzie. God, Izzie, she can’t eat. She … she reminds me so much of Damian.” Tim is crying. “She reminds me of Damian and that scares me so much, Jay. I’m scared that I’ll lose her like I lost him. What if she needs me?”

“What if she needs me? Don’t you think I think like that every day I leave the house? It’s so hard, but I have trust and faith that she’s taken care of. That they’re _all_ taken care of.”

“It’s not the same!”

Tim covers his face and tries to turn away from his husband, but Jason doesn’t let him. He pushes his arms to the bed and uses a firm press of his hips to keep him on his back.

“It’s not the same,” Tim repeats, this time barely loud enough to hear.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m their mother. They … I don’t know how to explain it … it’s like they … I like _grew_ them, they lived _inside_ me, and when I’m away from them it’s like a little piece of me—”

“It’s like a piece of you was taken away and no one even saw,” Jason says. He recites actually.

“Yeah. Yeah. Exactly. How—how did you know that?”

“Because this isn’t the first time we’ve had this talk, baby. Remember when I came to see you after Dami was born?”

Tim nods.

“You said that to me, when you were explaining what it felt like to have a C-section. You said that when he was quiet, when he didn’t breathe or cry when they took him out, you told me that it made you feel like someone took something from you and no one even saw.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“I can’t ever forget that. I remember you looked so broken that afternoon. That you looked like you wanted to throw yourself off the top of the hospital and never look back. You wanted to hold him so badly. You wanted someone to tell you it was going to be ok. You wanted him to be ok. But you couldn’t _do_ anything but wish. I … I wanted to hold you. I wanted to hold your hand or your body or some of whatever made you hurt like that, but I didn’t and I’m sorry. But share it with me now. Don’t keep it to yourself. It’s ok to worry. It’s _not_ ok to keep it in.”

Tim’s bottom lip quivers. Jason reaches up and pulls it down with his thumb, shaking his head.

“Shh, baby. It’s ok. I promise. We can call Dick and check in. We’ll FaceTime. You can see her. All of them.”

“I’m sorry. I ruined sex.”

“You didn’t ruin sex baby, you did _not_ ruin anything. Okay? I feel bad too sometimes. God. You saying _I love you_ while you took me so well. Baby. I’m so weak for you.”

Tim laughs. He sniffles. He lets Jason tug him under his wide frame, underneath him, caging him protective from the world.

“I do love you,” Tim says.

“I love you too.”


	4. Early Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim come home!

Damian has a nightmare that wakes him up at four in the morning. He goes down to the kitchen. Usually he would seek comfort from his mother or father after such a rattling dream (or memory? Damian isnt’ sure anymore), but since they were gone, he went to make himself tea. It’s what Tim would do for him anyway. He figured learning to handle things on his own was part of growing up.

However, when he gets down to the bottom of the steps, he’s beaming.

His mother is standing with his suitcase by the breakfast bar. He’s on his phone and hasn’t noticed Damian coming into the living room. Jason is in the kitchen, no doubt starting coffee, and Dick is with him.

“Mom!” Damian squeals, like he can’t control himself. He runs forward just as his mother turns his head and smiles at him. The proceeding collision is only slightly painful (as Damian is just a little taller than Tim and a little bit heavier). Tim catches him with grace, cradling his neck in that tender way.

“Hey baby,” Tim whispers, kissing his son’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Damian replies. He squeezes tighter.

“What no love for Dad?” Jason laughs, coming out of the kitchen with outstretched arms.

Damian lets his mother go in favor of giving Jason the same welcoming. Jason is bigger than him, so once Damian has his arms around his dad’s neck, he’s lifted off the ground.

“Ooh! Hey bud.”

“Hi.”

“Whatcha doing up?” Jason asks, while setting Damian back on his feet.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Damian replies. “Happy though. I really … I missed you guys a lot.”

Dick gives him a sad smile as he leans into the counter, watching the family.

“Nightmares again?” Jason ponders. He runs his hand over Damian’s hair and down to his chin.

Damian only nods. “S’okay. I was gonna have some tea.”

“Peppermint?” Tim asks.

“Yeah.”

“Me too. C’mon, water’s already warm.”

Then, everyone is in the kitchen, standing around with mugs of warm water while Tim distribute teabags (except to Jason, who gets instant coffee).

“We really appreciate you watching the kiddos, Dick,” Tim says, his voice hallow in the mug. He has a bad habit of talking between sips, it drives Jason mad.

“Seriously, it’s no problem. You’ve got some good ones,” Dick chuckles. He looks at Damian and winks. “Anyway. I think I’m gonna head out then.”

“What? No, stay for breakfast!” Tim pouts, grabbing Dick’s shirt sleeve.

“Don’t worry about me,” Dick assures his little brother. “I want to clean up my apartment. Kori’s coming over with Mari this afternoon. I want it to be nice.”

“How’re things going with that?”

“Fine. I guess.”

“Ok. Well, let us know if there’s anything we can do for you. Ya know, to help out. We’ve got your back.”

“I know you do.”

“We’ll see you for dinner on Sunday? Right?”

“Right.”

Dick starts for the door but Jason quickly sets his mug down and jogs after him.

“Hey Dick, wait!” he calls out.

Dick turns and looks at Jason with a curious brow.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he asks.

“S-sure. What abouts?”

Jason looks over his shoulder. He can’t see his husband, but he knows he’s trying to eavesdrop.

“Outside?” Jason suggests.

“Okay.”

They walk out on the porch and Jason pulls the door shut quietly, like he had when they returned home, not wanting to wake the house.

“Were you ever gonna tell me what was going on?” Jason asks. It’s a little accusatory, but Dick has to remind himself that’s just how Jason is sometimes. He always wants the answers.

“I … probably not. I mean, we aren’t exactly tight like when we were kids.”

“I—I know that, but you could’ve told me that Kori was trying to get full custody of your daughter. That’s a big deal, man.”

“S’fine. I mean, I’m working on it and I don’t plan on letting it get that far. She said if I can … straighten myself out, we can work out a good plan. One that includes all three of us.”

“Straighten yourself out? Did—did something happen that made her want to take full custody?”

“Duh. Did you think she was just being spiteful?”

“Kore can get mean when she wants to.”

“Not without reason.”

“Fair enough. Now answer my question.”

Dick sighs loud and long. “I … A couple months ago I had a case. A bad one. Murder, kids, ya know, the works.”

“Yeah. I’m familiar.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly handle it great. I called Kori after we closed out, absolutely trashed and, uh, said some stuff I would’ve said if I was sober.”

“You drunk dialed your ex? Cliché as fuck, bro.”

“You calling me _bro_ is cliché as fuck, bro.”

“But seriously, are you … like has this happened before?”

“Long time ago. When we were still dating. I promised I’d stop drinking when she got pregnant. Never went to AA or anything, I don’t know it was ever that bad, but I just … I was mean, Jay. It’s why Kori left. I would get all … _upset_. I’m … I’m working on it though.”

“You could’ve told me.”

“Dude you have enough going on. You’ve got a baby and a toddler and a teenager with some serious trauma. I … I’m an adult, I’m responsible for myself. They need you more than I do.”

Jason’s face scrunches up. “I …” He can’t really get his mouth to work. He doesn’t know how to tell the man who was once his brother, but isn’t really anymore, that he wants to be better. He doesn’t know how to tell this man that he loves him and wants to be happy, that he would sit and listen to his problems for hours if it meant he would get better. He … he can’t find the words.

“It’s ok, Jay,” Dick says.

Jason reaches out and pulls Dick into a hug. At first it’s awkward, it’s one of those touches that both of them tense at, but after a moment, Dick melts into and Jason relaxes.

“Thanks,” Dick whispers.

Jason nods.

They stay in comfortable silence.

Until Jason speaks.

“I know you fucked up their schedules. You’re never allowed to babysit again.”

Dick laughs loud enough it probably wakes the whole block and hard enough tears form in the corners of his eyes. But he never lets go. For a little bit, it feels like they’re kids again. For a little bit, they’re both happy.


End file.
